La llamada del adios
by Mika-L.Taisho
Summary: Basado en la cancion, señor locutor de los tigres del norte, una historia que te muestra, que aveces, un "lo siento" , puede salvar la vida de alguien, si no es demaciado tarde, para decirlo.


La Llamada del adios.

Se encontraba, un hombre de alrededor de 45 años, de cabellera larga y plateada, con unos inusuales ojos color dorado, en su mancion con su amigo Miroku, culla edad era la misma, la esposa de el, se encontraba en su trabajo como maestra y sus hijas e hijo estudiando ellas en la universidad y el en la preparatoria.

\- Inuyasha, ¿Quieres otro trago? – pregunto Miroku, un gran empresario, de cabello corto y negro amarrado en su nuca con una pequeña coleta de hojos azules como la noche.

\- Si Miroku – dijo el hombre, mientras tomaba su celular, y marcaba a la estación de radio a la cual estaban escuchando.

\- Inuyasha, ¿Por qué no lo olvidas de una vez, ya pason 23 años – dijo su amigo, con dolor en la voz, su mejor amigo, llevaba sufriendo 24 años el " Abandono " de Kagome, la mujer que juraba y per juraba que amaba.

\- No puedo Miroku, solo dejame hacer esto, y después, te juro, que lo intentare, solo quiero que ella lo sepa – contesto, mientras escuchaba, como sonaba la line en la radio y el locutor contestaba.

\- Buenas tardes, digame, ¿ Con quien tengo el gusto? – pregunto con amabilidad el hombre.

\- Hola, selor locutor, mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho.

\- Un gusto señor Taisho, digame, que se le ofrece.

\- Seños locutor, si me hace el favor, póngame una canción, que no hable de amor…Quiero, esa mujer llamada Kagome, sepa, que su adiós me dolio, que me dio un gran dolor.

Mientras tanto, un joven iba manejando un deportivo color rojo, por la ciudad de Kanto, Japon, escuchando a ese hombre hablar con el locutor, el sabia quien era, y a pesar del gran rencor que le guardaba, al escuchar el nombre de esa mujer, desidio, saber que era lo que quería.

\- Que le pasa mi amigo, se le nota en la voz, que la quiso en el alma, con amor verdadero.

\- Es verdad compañero, yo la quise a morir, la adore como a nadie, pero no hubo dinero, y se fue tras el brillo, que produce el metal , y señor locutor, eso me hace llorar - termino de decir Inuyasha, mientras, una pequeña lagrima rodaba en su mejilla, al recordar aquello, el joven en el auto, había escuchado todo aquello, y cada palabra que salía por la boca de ese hombre, lo hacia enojar mas, final mente no aguanto, tomo su celular, y llamo a la misma estación, escuchando como el radio, sonaba la otra línea.

\- Bueno, bueno, digame – contesto el locutor.

\- Señor, locutor, mi nombre es Shippo, si me hace el favor, dígale, a ese señor, que no mienta por dios – esas palabras sorprendieron a Inuyasha, ¿Quién era el tal Shippo?, - Digale, que si ya se olvido, que a esa buena mujer, el fue quien le fallo – dijo Shippo con desden.

\- No me cuelgue mi amigo – dijo refiriéndose a Shippo – Entiendo que es usten, el tercero en discordia, de esta historia de amor.

Shippo, rio irónicamente mientras le contestaba.

\- No es asi, no señor, es cierto que a esa mujer, yo la yebo en el alma con el mas limpio amor.

\- Usted me la robo – dijo Inuyasha encolerisado.

\- No diga tonterías, ella siempre lo amo – contesto, alterado Shippo.

\- No cuelguen, por favor – dijo de repente el locutor, tratando de calmar un poco a ambos hombres – Que historia de amor, que historia.

\- Usted me la robo – volvió a desir Inuyasha, mastranquilo, mientras su amigo Miroku lo miraba de una forma que ell no podía entender, había puesto esa cara, desde el momento que escucho la bos del hombre con el que estaba "conversado" por medio de la estación de radio, como si supiera quien es.

\- No mia migo – contesto Shippo – aga usted memoria.

Inuyasha, no entendió esas palabras, y bolteo a ver a Miroku, y este solo bajo la mirada, triste.

\- Hoigan, escúchenme, los dos, el amor es asi, a unos hace gosar, y a otros hace sufrir – dijo el locutor, para después dirijisre a Inuyasha – Usted, el primero que hablo, si la hiso llorar hoy pídale perdón – dijo serio.

\- Kagome, si me estas escuchando, dondequiera que estes, por favor, te suplico, que perdones mi herror… - antes de que pudiera continuar hablando, Shippo lo interumpio.

\- Ya es demasiado tarde, esa santa mujer, se murió de tristesa el dia que naci yo – lo ultimo lo dijo entre dientres, mientras apretaba con fuerza el volante, al recordar, lo que le dijo su abuela, la mujer que lo había criado, desde su nacimiento.

Inuyasha, quedo petrificado, ahora entendía porque la mirada de tristesa y asombro de Miroku, Shippo el, el….

\- ¿Esque eres tu mi hijo? – pregunto asombrado Inuyasha.

\- Perdomene señor – contesto cortante – Un padre no es el que enjendra, Un padre es todo amor.

Esas palabras dolienron en lo mas profundo de su ser, el sabia lo que era crecer sin padre, pues su padre muerio, tiepo después de que el naciera, pero, Shippo …. El había crecido sin padre, ni madre, y el tubo a su madre y a su hermano.

\- Perdoname, hijo mio – rogo Inuyasha mientras, su vos se quebrava y miles de lagrimas desendian por su rostro y se arrodillaba a lado de una silla en la terrasa de su mancion.

\- No puedo perdonarlo – dijo con rudeza – Pero a mi santa madre, déjela, descansar. – termino de decir, antes de colgar, el celular, seguir conduciendo hacia su destino, el panteón, a vicitar la tumba de su madre.

FIN


End file.
